1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recreational devices and, more specifically, to an illuminated recreational skateboard or snowboard including a flat surface having a plurality of recesses made in the peripheral edge of the surface whereby a plurality of LED""s may be placed in respective recesses to provide optical displays. Additionally, a transparent or pigmented lining formed from a polymeric substance can be placed over the LED""s for protecting the LED""s or diffracting light illuminating from the LED""s.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of recreation devices have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,140,224; 2,502,566; 4,298,910; 4,336,573; 4,991,066; 4,997,196; 5,004,256; 5,067,058; 5,132,883; 5,292,148; 5,475,572; 5,513,080; 5,580,093; and 5,718,499 are all illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
In a construction of the class described, a roller skate comprising a frame embodying front and rear rollers, and a source of illumination supported on the frame between the front and rear rollers, and depending from the frame in a position to focus the light beam on the floor.
A light for roller skates, comprising a cylindrical battery casing to be mounted beneath the foot support plate of the skate between the front and rear wheels of the skate, the cylindrical battery casing having its longitudinal axis disposed horizontally and extending transversely of the foot support plate, a substantially U-shaped bracket secured to the side of the cylindrical battery casing and extending longitudinally thereof, the bracket including opposed arms extending radially upwardly from the battery casing and provided near their free ends with notches to receive the opposite longitudinal edges of the foot support plate for detachably securing the battery casing to such plate, a light bulb socket secured to the side of the cylindrical battery casing and spaced circumferentially from the bracket substantially 90 degrees, the socket projecting radially forwardly and having its axis, disposed horizontally, a translucent cap mounted upon the socket and projecting forwardly thereof, a light bulb mounted within the socket and disposed inside of the cap, the bulb having a terminal projecting radially into the side of the battery casing near the longitudinal center of the casing, a battery mounted within the casing and having an end terminal close to one end of the casing, an L shaped conductor electrically connected with the end terminal of the battery with the terminal of the bulb projecting into the battery casing, a removable cap for the end of the battery casing remote from the end terminal of the battery, and a switch device carried by the cap and including an element shiftable axially of the casing into and out of contact with the adjacent end of the battery for closing and opening the circuit through the bulb.
A roller skate wheel has an inner body portion for securement to the axle of the roller skate and an outer body rotatable about the inner body on appropriate bearings. A permanent magnet is secured to the inner body in flux coupling relationship with electrically conducting windings carried on the outer body. When the wheel rotates, electricity is generated on the windings and used to energize light emitting diodes carried on the outer body of the wheels. The generated electricity is of the alternating type and since the light emitting diodes are essentially polarity-sensitive, they will be energized on only positive half cycles of the current to thereby provide a flashing or stroboscopic effect.
Disclosed herein is an illuminated skate such as a skateboard, a roller skate or the like including a person carrying platform under which is provided a pair of axles supported from the platform upon which in rolling engagement is provided wheels thereon. Further, a source of power is disposed on the bottom surface of the person carrying platform which is operatively connected to a light source in such a manner that the underside of the skate is illuminated, and in particular, the wheels being formed of translucent material are capable of transmitting the light generated by the source along outer faces thereof.
A skateboard lighting adaptor kit that is mountable to a conventional skateboard having a deck with front and rear wheel assemblies, the lighting kit including head lights mountable to the underside of the deck proximate the front wheel assembly, tail lights mountable to the underside of the deck proximate the rear wheel assembly, and side running lights mountable to the sides of the deck, the kit including electronic control means to allow the side running lights to be selectively lighted to signal a turn.
Improvements to a skateboard comprise a board having a complete string of LED""s embedded in a groove around the periphery of the skateboard in the first embodiment, powered by a microcontroller and a battery mounted to the underside of the board. In the second embodiment, along the same lines, a kit is provided wherein skid bars have the LED""s mounted in them, connected by wiring leading to the microcontroller and battery. The kit can be sold for after-market use, and may consist of just the two sideboards, or the rear skid board as well, often called the kick board.
A combination of a skateboard and electronic device for generating sound and/or light. The electronic device is affixed under the skateboard and a switch means is provided that can be operated by stepping on an operating element thereof.
An improved skateboard having roller trucks attached to the underside of the skateboard deck. The trucks are insulated from the skateboard deck by riser pads of sufficient thickness to receive and house self-contained battery operated lamps. The lamps are positioned to direct light beams from beneath the deck in fore and aft directions. Switch means in the lamps are operable to turn the lamps on and off.
An illuminated railing for attachment to a skateboard as a bumper for protecting the bottom of the board or the ends thereof or the like. The railing is formed from a bar with externally viewable lights. The lights are connected to a circuit which includes a battery and a way to break the circuit. For use as a replacement part, the bar is preferably flexible and symmetrical to minimize the number of parts which must be stocked.
A skateboard comprising a rotatable disk mounted on the top surface of the skateboard""s riding platform surface for rotatably maneuvering the skateboard in different directions. The skateboard may include front and rear illumination sources mounted within respective front and rear housings secured to the underside of the riding platform.
A light emitting roller for roller skates, including a roller body having a center axle hole for mounting on a wheel axle, an annular groove around the center axle hole at an outer side, a battery chamber and two opposite through holes at the annular groove; an annular circuit board mounted within the annular groove on the roller, having a plurality of light emitting elements controlled to emit light through the through holes on the roller body, an automatic switch, an opening, two contact metal plates at two opposite sides of the opening, and a battery cell connected between the contact metal plates and mounted within the battery chamber on the roller to provide electric power supply to the light emitting elements through the automatic switch; and an annular cap mounted within the annular groove on the roller to hold down the annular.
A lighting kit that provides indirect lighting for roller skates or skateboards by mounting a lighting assembly under the shoe section of the skate or underside of the skateboard and providing a light directed down from the bottom of the shoe section of the skate or underside of the skateboard to the floor under the user. The color of the lighting system can be altered by placing a color filter in front of the lamp. In an alternative embodiment the conventional lamps used in the first embodiment are replaced by electroluminescent (EL) lamps. The EL lamps provide a flat structure which is relatively unnoticeable to observers when the skate is in use and the lamps turned off because they are positioned flat against the bottom of the skate or skateboard. When the lamps are activated, they illuminate the floor beneath the skate but are not directly seen. The third embodiment provides flat EL lamp panels which removably attach to the sides of the skates or skateboards such that they can be used not only for aesthetic reasons but also to provide an effective safety measure. The kit can be manufactured with the skate or skateboard as an integral component.
The improved light generating and emitting roller skate wheel assembly of the present invention includes a wheel axle assembly carried by and beneath the roller skate blade. Such wheel axle assembly includes wheel bearings which are disposed thereon. A wheel hub is mounted on the wheel axle assembly and supported by the wheel bearings for rotational movement relative thereto. A tire, preferably made of a clear polymer is disposed about the wheel hub assembly. The roller skate wheel carries a light emitting mechanism, such as a light emitting diode, for emitting visible light preferably through the clear, polyurethane elastomer tires, as used in certain preferred embodiments. The roller skate wheel carries an electrical light generator which is electrically connected to the light emitting diode or other light emitting mechanism for providing electric energy and for generating light therefrom. The details of these structures are described in greater detail hereinbelow.
A new Roller Blade Wheel Lighting System for increasing the visibility of the user when roller blading in darkness, without requiring an external power source. The inventive device includes a transparent cylindrical plastic rim rotatably secured to a conventional blade support member of a roller blade, an illuminating means positioned within the transparent cylindrical plastic rim, and a hard rubber rim secured around the transparent cylindrical plastic rim juxtaposed to the blading surface.
The present invention relates generally to recreational devices and, more specifically, to an illuminated recreational skateboard or snowboard including a flat surface having a plurality of recesses made in the peripheral edge of the surface whereby a plurality of LED""s may be placed in respective recesses to provide optical displays. Additionally, a transparent or pigmented lining formed from a polymeric substance can be placed over the LED""s for protecting the LED""s or diffracting light illuminating from the LED""s.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an illuminating skateboard or snowboard which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an illuminating skateboard or snowboard having a plurality of LED""s surrounding its periphery.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide an illuminating skateboard or snowboard wherein the power source functions as a riser for attaching a wheelbase to a surface thereof or is housed within a riser.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an illuminating skateboard or snowboard including a protective lining surrounding the periphery of the surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an illuminating skateboard or snowboard that is able to produce a plurality of different optical displays using LED""s and the protective lining.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an illuminating skateboard or snowboard able to regulate a flow of power from the power source to the LED""s.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an illuminating skateboard or snowboard able to control the LED""s to flash or light up in any of a plurality of patterns.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an illuminating skateboard or snowboard having a plurality of LED""s placed within recesses along a peripheral edge of the board. The LED""s are covered with a protective lining which may be transparent or tinted to provide a desired intensity or color of illumination and a plurality of differentiating optical displays. Additionally, a power source is integrated into a wheel mount of the skateboard and controls the illumination of the LED""s. A power source is positioned on a upper surface of a snowboard in a non burdensome location.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims. The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.